Rain Will Make the Flowers Grow
by Catwoman99
Summary: One-shot! ADMM of course. Based on the song "A Little Fall of Rain" from the musical, Les Miserables. Minerva is injured during the final battle with Voldemort.


A/N: The idea for this one-shot came to when I was listening to my Les Miserables soundtrack. (It's quite sad, I know the entire thing by heart) I put Albus/Minerva in place of Marius/Eponine and a plot bunny was born. I woke up this morning and just typed it out in one sitting. Tell me what you think. (4/29/05) I removed the lyrics at the bottom so the powers that be at FF-dot-net don't mess with my account. Google the lyrics if you're interested. 

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. Les Misérables the musical by Alain Boublil and Claude-Michel Schönberg and is based on the novel by Victor Hugo. Lyrics by Herbert Kretzmer.

Rain Will Make the Flowers Grow

The final battle between Voldemort and Harry raged on for hours. The boy fought ferociously and bravely, utilizing every skill learned at Hogwarts and a few he didn't. All around him Voldemort's loyal followers were locked in duels with the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Finally, Harry broke through the Dark Lord's shield and administered the final blow.

Albus Dumbledore, who had just dispensed three Death Eaters all at once, witnessed Voldemort's final moments. A bright green light engulfed his pale, sickly figure and his piteous scream echoed throughout the forest. He fell to the ground in a heap and moved no more. Albus rushed to Harry's side just in time to see him fall to the ground as well. He was burning with fever and shaking from exhaustion.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Albus asked frantically. He received no answer. The remaining Death Eaters were losing their spark, now that their leader had fallen. Minutes later, reinforcements from the Ministry arrived to gather up the surviving Death Eaters and attend the wounded. Hermione Granger raced over to them.

"Is he still alive, Headmaster?" she asked, tears running down her face.

"Yes, but barely." Albus looked around for his deputy, as he hadn't seen her in quite a while. "Have you seen Professor McGonagall?"

The young woman looked up, momentary panic in her eyes. "No I haven't. Not since the battle started. Do you think she's alright?"

Albus smiled slightly. "Of course, she's very resilient. Can you stay here with Harry while I look for her?"

"Yes, sir."

Albus spoke to various members of the Order, some unscathed, others hanging by a thread. He managed to figure out which direction Minerva was last seen in and started walking. The forest was thick, but it began to thin out about ten feet in. "Minerva!" he called. Albus looked in all directions. He had started to lose hope, when he noticed a green cloak on the ground in front of him.

He ran towards it and dropped to the ground. His heart dropped as he found Minerva lying face down. He turned her over gently and was startled by the whiteness of her face in the faint moonlight. "Minerva? Please say something." She was barely breathing. Albus sent up red sparks in an effort to alert the others of his whereabouts, but there were so many others hurt that he didn't know when they'd notice. He cast every healing charm he knew on her and her breathing seemed to steady, but it would become shallow again after only a few seconds.

Albus pounded the ground in frustration. He was supposed to be the most powerful wizard of the age, or so everyone told him, yet he could not heal the woman he loved. What if I never get the chance to tell her, he thought sadly. She knew that he loved her as a friend and confidante, but she had no idea of the passionate and deep regard he held for her. She was his strength, his muse, and the reason for the twinkle in his eyes. Albus knew that if he lost her now, he would not be far behind. How could he stand to remain in a world without her?

Something wet fell on his head and he looked up to see that it had begun to rain. He pulled her body closer to his, hoping his warmth would help. He was crying now. "Minerva, I need you," he murmured. She stirred a little and he looked down to see her eyes open slightly. He muttered a spell to keep the rain from hitting them.

"Don't worry, Albus," she said hoarsely. "I can't feel anything. A little rain isn't going to hurt me."

Albus could feel his heart beating like mad. "You don't feel anything? Just hold on, Minerva, I'll carry you and you'll be just fine."

"No, it's too late, Albus. I can feel myself getting weaker."

He protested. "But…"

"Just hold me, please," she whispered. He cradled her in his arms and softly kissed her forehead.

"Don't be silly, Minerva, you're going to live. Just focus on the sound of my voice." Tell her you love her, he thought, love conquers all, isn't that what they say? "I love you so much more than you know. If I could just say a few words to make you better, I would, but I don't have that talent."

She managed a weak smile. "I know. Just let this be. I've always found comfort and shelter in your arms, Albus."

"Then I'm not going anywhere, my love. I won't desert you now." He stroked her hair and rocked slowly back and forth. Her breaths were coming at slower intervals. Albus prayed to whatever gods were listening to save her life.

"I've always wanted to hear those words from you." Minerva coughed slightly and he panicked. "It's alright. Just keep me close, please. I'll finally be able to sleep in your embrace." She smiled at him again and the tears fell harder down his wrinkled face. "I'll be…at rest, soon." It was getting difficult for her to speak.

I won't let her die! "Hush now, you need to save your strength. Where's that McGonagall stubbornness of yours?"

She tried to laugh, but she was so tired. "You will…stay with me…until…the end, right?"

He tried to hold back the sobs, but was having great difficulty. "Until you're sleeping, my love, until you're sleeping."

"That's..all..I…need to…know. I love you…Albus."

Hearing those words from her made the tears come down as heavy as the rain. He was angry. Why should it have to end like this? They could be together now, without the threat of evil. "Stay with me, Minerva! Fight this! Keep talking, my love, you have to stay awake. What is it you always say when it rains? Say it with me."

"Rain will make the flowers grow," they said in unison.

"Again," encouraged Albus.

"Rain…will make…the…flowers…"

"Grow." He said the last word by himself. Albus looked down and saw that she had lost consciousness. No! I refuse to give up, now. "You can't have her!" he shouted into the night sky. Thunder clapped overhead as if in response and two healers from St. Mungo's came racing towards them.

He moved out of their way so they could do their job. "Will she live?" he asked.

"It's too soon to tell. We need to get her to St. Mungo's."

Albus nodded and watched as the two healers touched the broaches on their robes, activating the portkeys that took the three of them to the hospital. He was left alone in the rain with his troubled thoughts and fears.

Three days later, he was by her bedside, as he had been since she was admitted. She still hadn't woken up, but her face was beginning to return to its normal color. Her dark hair was out of its usual bun and fell in cascades onto the pillow. The talented witches and wizards at St. Mungo's managed to pinpoint the curse that affected her. It quite literally sucked the life out of her. To counter it, they used an experimental and potentially dangerous spell: transferring part of the life energy of one person into another. Albus had volunteered immediately. He knew the risks and was prepared to take them, if it meant Minerva might live. The spell could backfire, killing the healthy person by taking too much of their energy. It required three people; one to monitor Albus, one to monitor Minerva, and one to oversee the flow of energies. It was a success, but it left Albus drained and weak. He refused to leave her side, no matter how tired he was and the healers eventually gave up trying to boot him from her room.

Albus held her hand in his, running his thumb across the top. He stopped when he felt her twitch. He studied her face and her head moved slightly. "Minerva, can you hear me?"

"Am I dead?" she said softly as she opened her eyes.

He smiled broadly at her. "No, my dear, you most certainly are not. Though wherever you are is heaven to me." He poured her a glass of water and brought it to her lips. "Here, drink."

"Thank you," she said as Albus wiped her chin. "I didn't think I was going to make it."

His face became serious again. "You almost didn't, but you're not the only one who can be stubborn. I refused to let you die. I couldn't bare the thought of being in this world without you."

Minerva brought her hand up and caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes to relish the feeling. "Is the war over?"

"Yes, my love. Voldemort is no more and Harry survived."

She gave him that special smile that she only reserved for him. "How long have you loved me?" she asked.

Albus brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Since your first year of teaching, when Peeves turned you and your robes completely blue. You looked like a blueberry!"

She blushed deeply. "Oh Albus, that was so embarrassing."

"And you? How long have you loved me?"

Minerva looked deep in thought for several seconds. "I've spent so many years trying to deny my feelings that I can't pinpoint the exact time. I won't deny them anymore, I promise."

Albus moved closer until his face was inches away from hers. "I am so happy to hear that." Their lips met, softly and tenderly, both getting acquainted with this new sensation. Albus cupped her face, deepening the kiss and that was how the afternoon nurse found them.

The End

A/N: I just couldn't do it. I couldn't let her die. I thought about it, but in the end I just couldn't do it.


End file.
